I really, really Miss you, Daddy
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: It’s been a year, Daddy. I really, really miss you....


**Hi, everyone. I'm KawaiiManekiNeko. *Waves***

**This is my first time writing Full Metal Alchemist... *Sweatdrop* Sorry about leik... no entusiasim in the intro. It's like... 1:20 A. here on a Sunday night...and I hate collage.**

**Disclaimers: Full Metal Alchemist (c) FUNimation  
Angel's Lullaby (c) Reba McEntire, as far as I know  
Kimberly, Scarlette and Adder (c) Me :3  
****

* * *

**

Elicia Hughes pulled her jacket tighter around her like Winry always did when she was cold. In her gloved hand, she carried four flowers. One for love, one for prayer, one for dreams, and another for love. She pushed some hair out of her eyes, just to have it fall right back into place. She glanced around at the names on the headstones around her. Then she saw it.

'Maes Hughes'

Smiling, she got on her knees and stared at the name as if she were staring at her father.

"It's been a year, Daddy. I really, really miss you." She said, placing the flowers. "Mommy says you're safe now. In a beautiful place called heaven." She sighed gently. "We had your favorite dinner tonight… I ate it all up! Even though I don't like carrots." A gentle breeze moved her sloppy pigtails.

"I learned how to swim this summer. Winry taught me. I can even open my eyes while I'm under water." She glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I know you can see me, Daddy." Another breeze made her giggle.

"I started kindergarten this year. I made lots of new friends. They're the kids who don't think I'm weird for carrying a picture of us in my lunchbox. When anyone who asks who you are, I say that you're the greatest Daddy!" She paused for a few moments, her lip jutting out in thought.

"I can swing on the swing all by myself!" She exclaimed, being sure to add; "Even though I miss you pushing me."

"I miss how you used to tickle me!" She said with a laugh. "You would tickle my belly when it hurt..." Tears stung at her green eyes. She could just imagine her dad's soft voice saying 'Don't cry, little Elicia. Daddy's here.' She wiped her eyes.

"I try not to cry…Mommy says its okay." She sniffled. "I know you don't like it when I cry. You never wanted me to be sad..." A small sob escaped her throat, warm tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"I try, Daddy, but it hurts… Is it true you're not coming home? Maybe someday… I can go visit you in Heaven. Okay?"

"Elicia!" A voice called.

"Elicia?" Another joined in.

"I guess it's time for me to go now. Winry and Kim are calling for me… I sleep with a nightlight, Daddy." She added quickly. "Just in case you come home… and want to give me a kiss goodnight." She smiled.

"I love you so much… and I really, really miss you Daddy." She stood up and turned toward the voices. With one last glance at her daddy's grave, and a blown kiss goodbye, she ran toward them.

* * *

_Maes Hughes watched with tears in his eyes as Elicia hugged Kimberly, then Winry. It wasn't like him to cry… but he couldn't help it. His smile was wider than wide, his eyes brighter than his daughter's at the moment._

_"Maes…?" He turned glanced over his shoulder to see Scarlett standing there, four daises in her hands. She smiled at him. "Elicia sends these with Love, dreams, and prayer." She said simply. He smiled at her._

_"And Adder," He pulled a letter from his jacket. "Sends this to you." She smiled thankfully and took the letter. She gave him the daisies and walked away. He looked up again to see Elicia in Winry's lap, Kimberly of to the side. They were gazing up at the stars, on occasion pointing something out. He gingerly strung the daisies into a daisy chain. They made a little loop that was the perfect size. A warm, wet tear ran down his cheek and landed softly on a silky petal._

_"I love you, my little Elicia."_

* * *

"Alright, Elicia," Kimberly said quietly, tracing the girl's cheek carefully. "It's time to go home." Elicia's sleepy green eyes gazed back at her.

"You gotta say goodnight to Daddy, first." She murmured. Winry and Kim looked at each other and smiled.

"Okay, Elicia. Let's go say goodnight." Winry said, standing up and taking the girl's right hand as Kim took the other. They walked to Hughes' gravestone. They all stared for a moment.

"I just left these flowers here!" Elicia exclaimed. Kimberly smiled and picked up the loop of daisies. She placed it softly on Elicia's head. A perfect fit.

"A perfect halo…" She began.

"For his perfect angle." Winry finished, brushing some hair from the girl's eyes.

"Hey, Winry," Kimberly began, gazing at the night sky thoughtfully. "Did Hughes ever sing that lullaby to Elicia?" Winry though for a moment.

"I think so."

"What Lullaby?" Elicia asked, yawning.

"_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace…"_ Kim began.

"_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face…"_ Winry continued.

"_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms..." _Kim.

"_You are the promise I knew god would keep…_" Winry.

"_And you are the gift…"_ Kim.

"_That makes my world complete…" _Winry.

The two shared a knowing smile as Elicia began to slowly fade into sleep. But the girl was already dreaming.

* * *

_*Dream Sequence*_

_Her father's yellow eyes stared lovingly down at her, the slow rocking of the lawn swing a very comforting movement as he sang._

"_And you'll never know how much I love you.  
But I'll keep on telling you...  
My whole life through.  
Now I believe in miracles,  
And you're the reason why… _

"_So dream on…  
While I sing you…  
My angel's lullaby…"_

_She felt her father kiss her forehead._

"_Good night, Elicia." He whispered, picking her up and carrying her to her room. He gently set her on her bed and covered her up._

"_I love you."_

* * *

"I love you, Daddy…" Elicia murmured. Winry and Kim smiled at each other. The blonde girl turned on Elicia's bedside nightlight. It glowed a light pink. The girls smiled one last time, then left the room quietly, unaware that Elicia wasn't the only one in he room.

Hughes stroked his daughter's cheek and gave her one last kiss goodnight.

"I love you, sweetie." He stood and began to fade away when she shifted and he heard…

"I love you, too." And the nightlight beside her died.

* * *

**... Review, maybe?... Okay, I know it was weird! Don't rub it in! *Hides in corner***

**Hope you enjoyed, Ja-ne!**


End file.
